


Bun Times- An Easter Fic

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Bad Puns, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer celebrate Easter in a VERY unconventional way.





	Bun Times- An Easter Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from L when originally posted around Easter:  
> Madamelibrarian and I wrote an Easter fic a while back. It’s dirty, porny, and filled with puns that will probably ruin Easter for you (most of them are written by Madamelibrarian)
> 
> This *can* be read as part of our “Loving Hearts” series, but it can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Explicit, filthy sex with Sam, Lucifer, and Gabriel, featuring plugs, mirrors, bad puns, and slight breath play. 
> 
> Note from M:  
> We wanted to post this on AO3 closer to Easter of 2018 since we neglected to do it back in 2016. However with the oncoming Tumblr filters and purges, I thought we should post it sooner than later. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Happy Easter!

Lucifer sprawled out in the nest and smirked up at his boyfriends. “Apparently the two of you haven’t given me all my Easter gifts yet,” he teased as he looked up at them.

Sam smiled from where he stood behind Gabriel with his arms draped around the angel’s shoulders. “We just wanted to make sure you were you before we gave you the second gift.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “Although you could say they’re related.”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side with a smile. “And what is it?” He asked with a certain eagerness.

Crossing the room, Sam opened the bedside table and took out a plain black plastic bag and handed it over with a soft smile. “Happy Easter.”

Lucifer took the bag and opened it, pulling out the rabbit tail plug first, grinning. “Oh wow. Thanks, guys!”

“Oh, there’s more.” Gabriel grinned as he dropped into the nest beside Lucifer.

“There is?” Lucifer asked, diving back into the bag and pulling out the bunny ear headband. “What are you thinking of boys?”

Sam knelt in front of the angel, his knees sinking into the mattress. “Just a little play.” He leaned in and left a barely-there kiss on Lucifer’s lips. “Want to be our Fuck Bunny?”

Lucifer moaned softly. “Yeah,” he breathed, slipping the bunny ears onto his head and cocking the head to his side.

“Told you he’d like it,” Gabriel said as he placed a kiss just below Lucifer’s ear. “You’re going to look so cute with that tail sticking out.”

Sam wrapped his hand around the back of Lucifer’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Going slow at first to savor the feel of their lips sliding together.

Lucifer moaned softly and kissed Sam back, relaxing into Sam’s hold.

Gabriel continued to kiss along Lucifer’s neck as he undid the buttons of his shirt. Fingers sneaking in between to caress the exposed flesh.

Lucifer moaned softly and kissed Sam a bit deeper, making his body relaxed for his lovers.

Sam pressed forward to ease Lucifer down into the nest as his tongue slid along his lover’s while Gabriel shuffled so that he could curl up against his side. The younger angel continuing his work on opening his brother’s shirt.

Lucifer allowed himself to be pressed back into the mattress in the nest with a quiet, happy moan, rolling his hips up and into Sam’s.

Pulling away from Lucifer’s lips, Sam kissed his way down his jaw as his hand drifted down to his waistband. He teased his fingers along the soft flesh of his stomach. “Want me to touch you?” He whispered.

“Please,” Lucifer whispered, shivering.

“Where?” Sam asked as his finger circled the angel’s navel. “Here?”

“Or maybe here?” Gabriel asked from his spot where he flicked his tongue over Lucifer’s nipple.

Lucifer moaned and arched his back up, nipple chasing after Gabriel’s tongue. “Everywhere, please,” he whispered.

Sam kissed down his neck until he met Gabriel at Lucifer’s chest. With a glance at each other and a smirk, they simultaneously wrapped their lips around Lucifer’s nipples. Where Gabriel gave him soft kitten-like licks to the tip, Sam was rougher. Sucking and scraping his teeth over the pert peak.

Lucifer moaned and rocked his chest back and forth between them, tangling his hands into their hair and keeping their heads there.

Groaning against Lucifer’s chest, Sam takes hold of Gabriel’s hand and guides beneath the waistband of Lucifer’s waistband while he makes quick work of the zipper and button. Once his pants were loosened, Gabriel gripped Lucifer’s cock firmly and started stroking along his shaft. Their mouths never stopping their attack on the angel’s nipples.

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips up into Gabriel’s hand as they kept sucking on his nipples.

Sam gave him a parting kiss to the nipple he’d worried into pink, wet hardness and sat back. “Are we touching you where you want, Heylel?” He asked as he reached for the lube that was stashed away in the nightstand.

“Uh-huh, want more,” Lucifer whined. “Please.”

“Here that Gabe? Our Fuck Bunny wants more.” Sam grinned as he tossed the bottle by Lucifer’s hip and started to pull his pants off.

Gabriel doesn’t speak, he just lifted his head and surged up to kiss Lucifer hard. Their mouths smacking wetly as Gabriel sucked and nipped at his brother’s lips

Lucifer moaned and whined into Gabriel’s mouth, bringing his hands up to keep his brother’s head right where it was.

Sam split his attention between slicking his fingers and watching his two angels kiss. He felt that he could spend hours just watching them. In fact, that gave him ideas for the future and he smiled to himself as he leaned down and licked a long broad stripe up the underside of Lucifer’s cock when Gabriel’s hand moved out of the way.

Lucifer gasped and bucked his hips up at the sudden wetness coating his cock, closing his eyes.

Sam tipped the bottle of lube up, drizzling the liquid over Gabriel’s fist, making his strokes glide smoothly over the shaft and head. When he was satisfied that that was taken care of, he picked up the plug with his clean hand and made sure it was properly wet with his other. Nudging Lucifer’s legs apart, he circled the tip of the toy against the angel's pink hole. “Think you can take this without me fingering you first?” He asked gently.

Lucifer nodded and whined, rocking his hips back into the plug. “Please,” he whimpered.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Sam said as he started to carefully push the toy in.

Gabriel sat up just enough to try and watch while he kept moving his hand over Lucifer’s cock. “That’s it, Heylel. Take it in,” he whispered.

Lucifer gasped and moaned, trying to get Sam to put the toy in him faster.

“Use your words, Luc’,” Sam said firmly as he pulled the toy back a bit when he saw Lucifer’s hips push towards it. 

“In, put it in, please,” Lucifer whined, thrusting his hips back even more as his hips sought out the toy.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Sam pushed the toy in, watching Lucifer’s rim stretch and then collapse around the base, leaving nothing exposed but the puff of fluff meant to mimic a rabbit’s tail. Sam giggled as he blew on the tail. “Look at our fuck bunny, Gabriel.”

Lucifer whimpered and arched his back, thrusting his ass out and showing off his tail.

Gabriel sat up and patted him on the stomach. “Stand up, Luci. Let’s see you like the feeling when you’re in a different position.”

Lucifer whined in protest but did as he was told, standing up and gasping as the plug inside him shifted. He preened and looked over his shoulder at Sam and Gabriel with an innocent expression.

“You’re gorgeous.” Sam breathed out as he watched Lucifer.

Gabriel’s grin stretches from ear to ear. “Now this is something that should be photographed. Don’t you think so, Heylel?”

Lucifer flushed and nodded almost shyly. “Yeah,” he agreed.

Gabriel stood from the bed and crossed over to Lucifer, tossing Sam’s phone to the hunter on the way. Sliding his hands up Lucifer’s chest, Gabriel groans at the sight of his brother looking so sweet. “Would our bun like his carrot nibbled on?”

Lucifer closed his eyes and silently cursed his Father for creating puns before opening his eyes and nodding. “Yes, please.”

Snapping his fingers, the clothes that he and Sam had been wearing disappear, leaving them just as naked as Lucifer. Gabriel smiled at his brother and slowly sunk to his knees. He takes Lucifer’s cock in hand and swirls his tongue over the tip.

Lucifer moaned and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s soft golden hair.

Looking up, Gabriel gives Lucifer a wink and takes him quickly into his mouth down to the base. His tongue rolling against the vein running along the underside of Lucifer’s shaft.

Lucifer gasped and moaned, arching his back and thrusting his hips into Gabriel’s mouth. He gripped Gabriel’s hair and gave a gentle tug.

Sam moved to the edge of the bed and sat contently while watching them. His hand teasing along his own cock in a mimic of what Gabriel was doing to Lucifer. “Luc’, why don’t you grab him with both hands and fuck that pretty mouth of his?”

Gabriel moaned around his brother, wrapping his hands around Lucifer’s thighs to steady himself.

Lucifer groaned and did precisely that. He grabbed the sides of Gabriel’s head, fingers knotting themselves in his hair and began pistoning his hips fast and hard into his brother’s mouth.

The younger angel relaxed his jaw and takes every inch given to him. His fingers squeezing the back of Lucifer’s thighs as his eyes begin to water with the tip of his brother’s cock hit the back of his throat, repeatedly. Thank goodness for angels having no gag reflex.

Lucifer moaned and kept using his brother’s mouth, groaning and gasping as the low curl of release needing to be set free made itself known.

Gabriel’s hand uncurled and reached up to run his fingers through the fluffy tail of the plug. The motion pushing it against Lucifer’s prostate as he thrust into Gabriel’s eager mouth.

Lucifer nearly came as he felt the plug nudge against his prostate and he gripped Gabriel’s head tighter, trying to will his orgasm down.

“Does that feel good, Luc’?” Sam moaned from his spot as he gripped his cock tight. “I know Gabriel’s mouth feels better than any woman I’ve had, so you must be about to come. Are you?”

Lucifer nodded. “Uh-huh”

“Then do it, Heylel. Come in that gorgeous mouth.” Sam urged as his hand sped up, the pressure of his own orgasm building so that it made his balls ache.

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer and hummed around his cock, silently urging his brother to do as Sam said.

Lucifer shivered and came with a shout, spilling down Gabriel’s throat.

Gabriel closed his eyes and swallowed as quickly as he could until Lucifer’s cries had stopped. He pulled back and looked up with a smile as he licked his lips. “Thank you, Easter Bunny.”

Lucifer gave a soft groan and pulled his brother’s hair. “Stop it with the puns, or else I won’t fuck you,” he murmured.

“So, no Peter Cottontail hopping down my bunny trail?” Gabriel asked with a cheeky smile.

Lucifer reached behind Gabriel and leaned over to smack his brother’s ass. “You’re a little shit.”

Sam’s concentration on what he’d been doing was broken as he started to laugh. “Dammit…”

Lucifer looked back over at Sam and rolled his eyes affectionately before he moved from his brother and went to go straddle their human, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

Sam’s laughter is cut short when Lucifer’s tongue tangles with his. And just like Gabriel, he can’t help but reach around Lucifer and toy with the plug. Grabbing the base and gently thrusting it into the angel’s opening.

Lucifer gasped and rutted against Sam’s hip, his cock going from flaccid to half hard almost instantly. “Fucking hell, that feels so good,” he breathes against Sam’s lips.

“Better than dick?” Sam asked as he pressed his cock against the bottom of Lucifer’s balls, slowly rolling his hips up into him.

Lucifer groaned and shook his head. “No, but it ranks right up there with a nice cock buried in it.” He raked his nails lightly down Sam’s chest. “So what else are you two going to do to this fuck bunny? Besides taking advantage of my nonexistent refractory period.”

“That’s a good question.” Sam kissed the hollow of his throat as he thought. “We could see how many times you could come just from us playing with your tail or….”

“Or what?” Lucifer pressed.

“I take it out, you give me that angelic viagra we’ve talked about and then Gabriel and I take turns until you can’t take anymore.” Sam purred against his shoulder. “Unless our bunny would like something different.”

Lucifer shivered. “The second one,” he whispered. “Please.”

Sam carefully pulled the plug free, dropping it to the bed. “Hop to it, Bunny.” Sam grinned.

Lucifer fixed Sam with a steady look. “I will bite off your carrot if you let loose another pun,” he warned, unknowingly making a pun as he lined Sam’s cock up with his hole, snapping his fingers to make Sam’s cock hard once more, and slid down slowly with a loud moan.

Gabriel bit back his laughter at the puns flying around as he crawled up into the nest and reclined back to watch.

Sam groaned as Lucifer’s wet heat surrounded him. His fingers gripping the angel’s waist tightly as he drew out and slammed back in. “God..damn..” He stuttered out as a ripple of pleasure coursed through him.

Lucifer gasped and cried out, arching his back as he clenched down on the base of Sam’s thick cock. “Fuck, yes, Sam,” he managed to say.

“Ride me, Heylel,” Sam begged as he snapped his hips up once more, his orgasm coming to the forefront once more now that he wasn’t distracted and had Lucifer clenching and squeezing his cock.

Lucifer obliged, rocking himself up and down Sam as fast and as hard as he could, steadying himself by putting his hands on Sam’s thighs. The ending result bowed and tensed the archangel’s body beautifully, the light sheen of sweat showing off in the dim light of the nest.

Sam fell back into the nest which allowed him to drag the blunt tips of his fingers down Lucifer’s stomach. His grunts quickly turning to cries of pleasure as the tension built within him. “Heylel…Luc…don’t stop!”

“Won’t,” Lucifer panted, his ass slamming against Sam’s hips at an alarming rate, digging nails into Sam’s thighs.

Sam gasped as his back bowed off the bed, his hands slamming to the covers and balling them up into his fists as he came hard and deep inside of Lucifer. His cock jerking with each spasm and gush of come.

Lucifer gasped and moaned, milking Sam’s cock as he continued fucking himself on it, albeit a bit slower, working Sam through his orgasm.

With a final shudder, Sam sat up and pulled Lucifer into a lazy kiss. When they finally part, he whispered. “Thank you, my little fuck bunny.”

Lucifer chuckled and kissed him again briefly. “Gabe’s turn,” he murmured, slowly sliding off of Sam and going over onto his stomach, propping his ass up and giving a little wiggle. “Come fuck the bunny, Gabe,” he cooed.

Gabriel rolled up onto his knees and gave Lucifer’s ass a sharp slap as he got into position. Gripping the base of his cock, he teased the head over Lucifer’s hole as come dribbled down. Feeling that he’d teased enough he grasped Lucifer by the shoulders and pulled him roughly, impaling him in one quick motion.

Lucifer yipped at the slap, but could barely tell Gabriel to stop teasing him before he was thrust rather suddenly onto his brother’s cock with a loud groan. “Yes!” he managed to hiss out.

Gabriel snapped his hips forward with such force that it rocked the mattress. “How to make creme eggs. Step one.” The younger angel grunted.

“One more Easter pun and I swear to Father.” Lucifer groaned. “I will tie you up and make you watch as Sam finishes his Easter treat.”

“But you gotta fill the Easter basket to enjoy it.” Gabriel moans as he bends down to lay a kiss between Lucifer’s shoulders. His thrusts never ceasing, just changing angle and intensity.

Lucifer gasped and groaned at the angle change, gripping the bedsheets as he did so. He was one day going to make Gabriel pay for all the Easter puns. But for now, he was gonna enjoy the fucking.

Gabriel’s hands tighten their grip on Lucifer’s hips as he pistoned his hips, the sound of their skin slapping together accentuating their moans and heavy breathing. Sliding one hand around his brother’s hip, Gabriel takes his cock in a loose hold and strokes him in time with his thrusts.

Lucifer gasped and moaned, tossing his head back and thrusting his hips forward and into Gabriel’s hand, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

“Come on, Luci. Cum for me.” Gabriel panted as he felt his own end approaching. His wings fluttering open and quaking above them as the tingle of pleasure builds within him. “Please.” He whispered a plea.

Lucifer whined and whimpered, right on the brink and trying to vault himself over, especially when he heard the “please” from his brother. “More,” he whimpered. “Please.”

Gabriel manhandled him upright until Lucifer was seated on his thighs. Crossing an arm over his chest, Gabriel tightened his fist around his brother’s cock as he thrust up into him. The new position causing Gabriel’s cock head to repeatedly prod at Lucifer’s prostate.

Lucifer whined and whimpered before he came into Gabriel’s hand, shouting and writhing.

Groaning loudly, Gabriel followed Lucifer over the precipice with a few short thrusts into his brother’s clenching opening, filling him until he and Sam’s combined release leak out around him and coat the base of his cock. “Love you, bunny.” Gabriel murmured against Lucifer’s shoulder as the last aftershock passed through him.

Lucifer gave a groan and reached behind him to ruffle his brother’s hair. “Mhm, love you too candy monster.” He gave a warm smile at Sam, his bunny ears now crooked on his head.

Gabriel placed a parting kiss to the nape of his neck as Sam, who’d been watching and teasing himself with fingers and hands, pulled Lucifer from Gabriel’s arms. “Want more, bunny?” He asked softly.

Lucifer gave a cum drunk smile and nodded. “Mhm.” he hummed.

“Then stand up, beautiful,” Sam commanded as he stood from the bed and held his hand out for Lucifer to take. “Want to try something new.”

Lucifer flushed but took Sam’s hand and stood up, moaning as he felt their combined release slowly trail along the backs of his thighs. “What?” He asked curiously.

Sam led him to the full-length mirror that Gabriel had insisted they have in the room and stood Lucifer in front of it. “Hands on the wall and spread those lovely legs of yours. I want you to watch while I fuck you.”

Lucifer whimpered and did as he was told, looking back at Sam and somehow avoiding looking at his reflection as he managed to do so.

Sam kissed the side of his neck that was exposed while his hands gently caress down his angel’s sides. “Look, Luc’. Look at us. See what I see every time we’re together.”

Lucifer slowly turned his head and looked at the two of them in the mirror, avoiding direct contact with his own ice blue eyes and focusing on Sam’s ever-changing ones. He concentrated on the long lines of their bodies, flushed together; concentrated on the cum slowly trailing down his thighs. Everywhere that wasn’t his face.

“My beautiful angel.” Sam sighed as he sank his cock into Lucifer’s come soaked hole. He placed one of his hands over Lucifer’s and started thrusting slowly. “Don’t take your eyes off this mirror, Heylel.”

Lucifer moaned and nodded, linking his fingers with Sam’s and squeezing tightly. His gaze traveled down to where they were joined carnally and he gave a soft moan at the sight. “What happens if I do?” He asked quietly.

Sam’s free hand traveled up until he gently grasped Lucifer’s throat, his thumb and forefinger positioned so Lucifer couldn’t turn his head away. “You won’t.” Sam groaned as he thrust deeper into him.

Lucifer gasped and moaned, his breathing slightly accelerated and he watched the way Sam’s hips slid against the curve of his rear and focused on feeling Sam inside of him, the soft gentle weight of his hand along his throat. If he weren’t afraid of Sam stopping, he would’ve closed his eyes from the carnality and beauty of it all.

“This time..” Sam growled in his ear, his hazel eyes darkening with lust. “This time, don’t come until after me.”

Lucifer shivered and briefly closed his eyes from the intensity of the growl. “Why?” He moaned, his lips falling open after he finished.

“Because I said so.” Sam hissed and punctuated his point by a hard thrust directly into Lucifer’s prostate.

Lucifer cried out in pleasure, his eyes flying open and he gripped the hand he was holding tighter, his blue-grey gaze falling on the reflection of lust-filled hazel.

Sam bent his head down without breaking eye contact and started to suck and kiss along Lucifer’s neck, every so often a bite could be felt. His teeth closing over the soft curve of Lucifer’s shoulder just enough for there to be a slight pinch of pain but never breaking the skin.

Lucifer whimpered and followed Sam’s gaze, gasping and moaning. Far enough into the space of being dominated and owned and loved, he began thrusting back onto Sam’s cock, making sure to keep eye contact.

“Who do you belong to, Heylel?” Sam whispered to him as he scratched his nails down the angel’s back. He felt the telltale pressure of his orgasm building at the base of his spine but he wanted to hear Lucifer’s answer before he gave in to it.

Lucifer whimpered and arched his back into the nails. “You, Sam, you and Gabe, always, please, please let me cum,” he begged, drawing his lower lip into his mouth and biting down on it.

The admission falling from Lucifer’s lips dragged a low moan from Sam’s as he sped up his thrusts. “Mine.” Sam all but growled in the angel’s ear right before dropping his mouth to Lucifer’s shoulder and biting down as he succumbed to the pleasure of it all. His cock swelling and twitching as he unloaded deep inside his lover.

Lucifer couldn’t help but cum as Sam bit into his shoulder, crying out in pleasure as his vision blacked out and he tightened his grip on Sam’s hand to keep himself steady as he painted his stomach, the mirror, and the floor with his release.

Sam kissed the reddened teeth marks he left behind as he let go of Lucifer’s throat. Gentling him through his orgasm with soft touches to his arms and sides. “You okay, Luc’?” He asked softly.

Lucifer nodded and slumped in Sam’s arms, unable to keep himself upright any longer.

Carefully pulling himself free, Sam guided the angel back to the nest and laid him face down. Retrieving the bunny tail plug he reinserted it and kissed the small of Lucifer’s back. “Want you to sleep with that in. Keep us inside you. Can you do that for me?” Sam asked as he kissed his way up Lucifer’s spine.

Lucifer made a noncommittal noise of agreement and he closed his eyes.

“Thank you, Bunny,” Sam said with a kind smile as he laid down in between Lucifer and Gabriel, pulling them close and giving them each a kiss to the forehead.

“Be careful Sam.” Gabriel piped up as he curled against Sam’s side and smiled. “I heard bunnies are filled with Jelly Beans. Pull that plug out and you’ll have an Easter basket full.”

Lucifer somehow found the energy to reach over Sam and push his brother off of the bed. “No more Easter treats for you.” he slurred before resting his head on his lover’s chest, overly exhausted now.

Gabriel gave an indignant squeak as he hit the floor. “There’s always Halloween.” Sam chuckled as he closed his eyes and Gabriel crawled back in beside him. The Trickster already plotting his revenge for being pushed out of bed.


End file.
